


[KSM2]【哈蛋】當一切圓滿結束後

by sibasin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 抒發一下看完第二集後的心情，在我的世界裡，一定要給他們溫馨甜蜜的HE。關於KSM2結局後的哈蛋，劇透有，有點長，還請慢慢看。順說，這個世界裡沒有公主。





	[KSM2]【哈蛋】當一切圓滿結束後

＿＿＿

 

 

沉靜的黑暗中，伊格西的意識逐漸浮起。

剛從睡夢中慢慢甦醒過來的他胸間瀰漫著難以言喻的恐懼，悶得幾乎無法呼吸，既想馬上睜開眼來，卻又不敢。

矛盾的情緒躊躇下，伊格西選擇閉著雙眼，右手往一旁摸索著，在觸碰到了身旁溫熱的手時，伊格西立刻握住了那隻手。

那隻骨感的手比自己大了些，有著歲月累積的皺紋跟多年戰鬥而形成的槍繭，卻是現在最能帶給伊格西安心的存在。

當確切地感受到手中的溫暖時，原本壓在伊格西胸間那名為不安的大石逐漸煙消雲散。

這是哈利的手，他正好好地睡在自己身邊。

從這個認知得到了勇氣的伊格西依然選擇閉著眼睛，只是加強了掌心的力道，用力握住哈利的左手，透過除了視覺以外的所有的感官一一確認自己身處的環境。

溫暖的被窩、舒適的大床、柔軟的枕頭、耳邊均勻安穩的呼吸聲、床腳邊睡在小小狗床上小JB跟小皮克先生的打呼聲、睡在身旁哈利的體溫，以及手中的厚實溫暖，都在一一對伊格西傾訴令人安心的現實。

這裡是他跟哈利的家，伊格西正睡在他們的臥室、有哈利一起躺臥在身旁的床上。

 

就在伊格西心中得到了這個答案後下一秒鐘，身旁的哈利忽然轉過身，左手維持著被伊格西握住的狀態，伸過右手環繞過伊格西，然後溫柔而有力地將伊格西的頭抱到自己左胸上。

「……哈利？」

右臉整個貼在了哈利的伊格西一時之間有些愣住，蠕動著有些乾澀的唇瓣低聲喚著擁抱著自己的男人。

這個年近半百卻依然健壯的老紳士，只是輕柔地撫摸著伊格西的頭，然後著些許剛醒來的睡意，輕輕開口。

「聽到了嗎，伊格西……」伴隨著堅定有力的心跳聲，哈利有些低啞的溫柔嗓音震動著伊格西，「不用擔心，我的心臟還跳得很有力。」

「哈利……」

被哈利抱在懷裡的伊格西貼在哈利的胸前，聽著耳邊透過睡衣薄薄的布料傳來的心跳聲，感受著兩人互相緊握的手掌，溫暖的安心感包圍著伊格西。

這不是夢，哈利的心跳如此穩定而有力，他還活著，活得好好地睡在自己身邊。

於是，從哈利本人那獲得勇氣的伊格西終於從哈利的懷抱中抬起頭，睜開了眼睛。

「早安，伊格西。」

清晨的陽光透過窗簾的薄明中，哈利正在伊格西眼前微笑，溫柔撫摸著伊格西的頭髮，缺失的左眼上雖然有著怵目驚心的舊傷疤，但對伊格西來說，這一點都不可怕，也不哀傷，而是是哈利死裡逃生的證明。

睜開眼就能看到哈利睡在自己身邊這件事，要是回到三個多月前，伊格西只能在夢中見到，但現在，伊格西正在用全身所有的感覺去確認。

「早，哈利。」

安心的幸福感中，視線開始模糊的伊格西在輕輕笑著回應哈利後，為了不讓眼淚滑落，再次低下頭，整個人更加貼近了哈利，並撒嬌似地在哈利胸前磨蹭，就好像他們是一對戀人。

事實上，盡管他們年紀相差甚大，而且又是同性，但他們之間的關係很難只用一種感情解釋清楚，唯一能確定的，就是他們並非只是單純的忘年之交。

他們既是工作上並肩的同僚，也是優秀嚴厲的前輩與聰慧懂事的後輩，更是同居的伴侶，他們不只住在一起、一起養著兩隻狗、睡在同一張床上－－當然也會親吻、擁抱跟做愛。

就像現在，哈利正低下頭輕吻著伊格西的額頭、鼻尖跟微翹的嘴唇，而伊格西也瞇著雙眼，任由哈利吻著自己。

輕啄般的吻，在哈利的手慢慢從伊格西腰間滑到屁股上時也逐漸加深。

「……不只是早安吻？」

微微敞開唇瓣，主動將哈利迎入的伊格西在唇舌交纏的喘息間，低聲問著這個恐怕比自己還要了解自身每一處性感帶，光用手就能帶給自己歡愉快樂的老紳士。

「時間還很早。」

熟練地用著適當的力道忽輕忽重地揉捏著伊格西臀部的哈利理所當然似地彎起了嘴角，像是在向伊格西宣告，這絕不只是純潔的早安吻。

哈利的言行跟舉動點燃了伊格西，不只熱情地回應著哈利，當哈利的手滑入了雙腿間時，伊格西甚至主動抬起左腳，好讓哈利能更方便侵入自己的內部。

有些粗糙的掌心細緻地撫摸著伊格西顫抖的大腿內側、敏感的股間，以及濕熱的私處，引導著伊格西，往愉悅的顛峰前進。

酥麻的快感越來越強烈，高潮前一刻，來自床頭的手機鈴聲卻將伊格西硬生生從天堂門口拉回地面。

兩人僵直著身軀，同時看向床頭邊發出光芒震動的手機，以及被鈴聲吵醒，在床頭櫃下團團轉的的小JB跟小皮克先生。

從特殊的來電鈴聲中，伊格西跟哈利不用看就能知道，這是來自於仕特曼總部的聯絡。

「乖，沒事，你們回床上睡吧……」

一邊安撫著在床邊打轉的兩隻狗狗們，雖然途中被打斷很不爽，但伊格西還是輕輕推開眉心皺得幾乎可以夾死好幾隻蚊子的哈利，然後轉身伸手拿起了手機。

「這裡是仕特曼的香檳，金士曼的加拉哈德在嗎？」

剛滑開，伊格西什麼都還來不及說，對方就連招呼都不打地直接開口找人。

「我是。」

「你是小的那個吧，我要找大的那個。」

「喔……」

跟伊格西對望了一眼，哈利接手按下擴音器好讓伊格西也能聽見對方的聲音之後，抱著伊格西，溫和而有禮地開口。

「美好的早晨，先生，這裡是大加拉哈德，請問您有何貴事？」

哈利故意用非常禮貌的語氣，諷刺對方的失禮，然而對方也不曉得有沒有接收到，只是說出要件。

「恭喜啦，金士曼終於要在今天重新開張，下午我會派龍舌蘭過去，順便帶上幾瓶陳年老酒祝賀。」

哈利跟伊格西再度對望，看到伊格西歪起嘴角用唇語說了句：「最好是單一純麥威士忌。」，哈利輕輕點頭，嘴裡也用唇語回道：「記得帶上我們的麥卡倫18年威士忌作回禮。」

然後才慢條斯理地回覆香檳：「非常感謝您的好意，加拉哈德屆時將會在此恭候大駕。」

「加拉哈德、加拉哈德，我說他們真該好好解決一下代號問題。」

在香檳掛斷前哈利跟伊格西可以聽到龍舌蘭抱怨的嘟噥聲從手機中傳來，看樣子龍舌蘭也在旁邊。

在哈利將手機放回床頭櫃後，兩人看著彼此。

「……你覺得我該換個代號嗎？」

哈利才剛問完，伊格西立刻猛搖頭。

「加拉哈德本來就是你，我只是在你不在的時候代替你，現在你回來了，那就應該還給你。」

「不，伊格西，你已經是加拉哈德了，不是什麼代替，還是一個比我更加優秀出色的加拉哈德，要換代號也應該是我換。」

「……好吧，哈利，」伊格西很快就察覺到要是再跟哈利這樣互相推讓下去鐵定沒完沒了，於是他抓住了哈利的手，「不用換什麼代號，我們都是加拉哈德。」

哈利看著伊格西，反手握住了伊格西的手，凝視了一會。

「你知道加拉哈德代表的意義是什麼嗎？」

伊格西點了點頭，他當然知道，早在當初得知哈利的代號時他就查過了。

「加拉哈德是亞瑟王的圓桌騎士中唯一能見到聖杯，並在碰觸到聖杯後被天使們帶去了天堂，獲得了永生的騎士。」

聽著伊格西的解說，哈利臉上浮現起讚賞的表情。

然而跟傳說截然不同的是，現在，哈利跟伊格西這兩名加拉哈德，卻是金士曼的騎士中，唯二兩名留在現世中的騎士。

自從黃金圈事件過後，伊格西跟哈利一起回到了英國，並在仕特曼的全方面支援下，兩人攜手從廢墟中慢慢開始重建金士曼。

之前金士曼以為哈利死亡時，梅林遵循著哈利曾經提過的囑咐，把哈利的家讓給了伊格西，也在此次事件中連同伊格西的好友及JB一同被炸毀。

而在哈利恢復了身分後，原本的財產重新回到手上，而伊格西在金士曼的工作也讓他累積了不少財產，所以現在哈利跟伊格西住的是他們一起合買的新家。

雖然對伊格西來說，哈利不只是金士曼上的前輩與同僚，也是他可以全心信任跟偷偷愛慕的對象，而且這一次事件中，伊格西實在失去了太多，好不容易失而復得的哈利是伊格西如今唯一的心靈寄託，他決不能再失去他。

只是，這份感情是伊格西單方面的想法，所以當初伊格西對哈利提出了同居的提議時，他其實沒抱很大的希望。

伊格西不會忘記，在前往罌粟總部的飛機上時，哈利對自己說過的話。

他說，當時他被華倫坦擊中腦部時，將要死去前腦中只是一片空白，沒有走馬燈，沒有任何掛念，殘留在心中的只有寂寞的心情，能像伊格西那樣擁有可以失去的東西是件很值得慶幸的事。

雖然哈利在對伊格西那麼說時外表一如平常的平靜，但從他右眼中一閃而逝的寂寥卻彷彿一跟刺，紮在伊格西心臟上，讓他至今依然不時感到胸口陣陣刺痛。

當時並沒有多餘的時間讓伊格西去細想，直到後來他們在梅林的壯烈犧牲換來的塵埃落定後，伊格西才有時間去思考。

梅林死前會想到什麼，是不是像哈利一樣什麼都沒有？

再怎麼去思考，伊格西也無法明瞭別人的心理，最後他只能想到自己會想什麼，因為他經歷過。

當初在華倫坦引發的事件中，伊格西一度以為自己任務失敗要死的時候，他想到了好多好多人，當然，也包括了哈利。

他內心掛念的東西太多了，媽媽、妹妹、朋友們，就算是已死去的梅林、蘿西、JB，還有金士曼的同伴們，伊格西都無法遺忘，就算是為了他們，伊格西也會努力活著，想辦法重建金士曼，繼續拯救這個世界。

然後他想起了梅林說過的話－－真正的紳士不會輕易落淚，只有在一切都結束後，才會允許掉一兩滴眼淚。

沒錯，失去的東西無法再回來的話，他該做的並不是為了哀悼他們而悲傷哭泣，而是更加珍惜眼前還擁有的一切。

對伊格西來說，目前最珍貴的、最重要的，除了他的家人以外，就是曾經實現了伊格西所有希望跟夢想的金士曼，以及引領他走到連想都不敢想過的未來的哈利。

他想要更加了解哈利、想要讓哈利不再那麼寂寞，也希望能陪在哈利身邊，跟他一起重新建立起金士曼。

如果可以，伊格西有著小小的野心－－他想要成為哈利心中那不可失去的東西，不管要付出什麼樣的努力，他都會想辦法做到。

所以在伊格西鼓起勇氣向哈利提出同居的要求得到同意時，他的驚喜難以形容。

伊格西為了喚醒哈利記憶而買的那隻跟皮克先生同個品種的幼犬當然也跟他們住在一起，哈利給牠取名叫小皮克先生，而新的小JB是在他們搬入新家的當天出現在他們的房間，哈利送給伊格西的驚喜禮物。

直到後來在哈利的提議下睡到了同一張床上時，伊格西內心一直是興奮、狂喜且不敢置信的，哈利總是能帶給他希望以上的夢想。

伊格西沒有拒絕，他找不到任何理由拒絕，除了自己的私心作祟以外，還因為哈利給的理由相當正直而現實。

他們在市區買了一間兩層樓三房的樓房，而其中一間房是工作用的書房，一間主臥室，一間是客人來時的客房，原本伊格西說他睡客房，但哈利表示那間房他想要挪出來做武器裝備收藏室，以策安全。

而由於主臥室的床是加大雙人床，伊格西跟他睡在一起綽綽有餘，兩隻狗狗也可以睡在床腳的狗床上。

雖然有些緊張跟害羞，伊格西於情於理，都無法拒絕哈利的提議，於是他鼓起勇氣決定跟一直以來都抱持著仰慕跟憧憬的哈利睡在同一張床上。

然後，當天晚上究竟發生了什麼，伊格西其實記不太清楚了，他只覺得自己就像是被哈利捕捉到的蝴蝶，深深地釘在床上，除了哈利溫柔傾訴的告白，以及貫穿自己的疼痛與快感外，什麼都無法感受。

那天之後，他們有過數不清的結合，他現在跟哈利的關係已經無法只用任何一種單純的名詞來形容。

經歷過幸福跟失去的伊格西不敢奢求太多，他只希望，如果現在跟哈利的關係，能夠稍微填補哈利內心的寂寞與空白，伊格西就心滿意足了。

其實伊格西太過於相信哈利，因而忘記了很重要的一件事，那就是－－哈利身為資深特務，一向擅長隱瞞自己的心事。

伊格西的存在不只是能稍微填補哈利內心的寂寞與空白，他甚至很早以前就已是哈利內心最重要最珍視的存在。

只是對於年過半百，比起伊格西父親年齡還要大的哈利來說，死前閃過腦中的影像，居然不是母親、不是多年同僚友人的梅林，全部都是伊格西，還是走馬燈式地播放著從小到大的成長片段這件事，實在太過於難以啟齒。

他不可能對伊格西說，自己要死之前看到的都是我所監視過的你的成長紀錄，那感覺簡直像個變態。

他當然不是變態，只是因為伊格西是哈利後半人生中最重視的存在。

一開始，哈利只是為了彌補伊格西父親的犧牲，為了保護伊格西而暗中偷偷監視他。就像當年他專攻研究蝴蝶時那樣，觀察著伊格西的生活。

後來，長年觀察伊格西的哈利在透過監視了解伊格西所有人生經歷的同時，也慢慢投入了感情。沒有人比哈利更明白真正的伊格西並不是他外表裝出來的輕浮保護殼，而是一個溫柔善良、正直勇敢的純真青年。

如果不是因為哈利的失誤造成伊格西父親的死亡，伊格西的人生不該只是這樣一團糟，對伊格西愧疚跟憐惜使得哈利的人生目標從此多了一個－－如何讓伊格西得到幸福。

所以當蘭斯洛特因公殉職後，哈利第一時間就想到了伊格西，他想要讓伊格西獲得他應得的輝煌未來。

他相信只要有機會，這個潛力無限的青年，一定可以從毛毛蟲蛻變為最美麗的蝴蝶。

而伊格西也不負哈利的期望，靠著自己的努力，一步一步通過了所有考驗。只是哈利錯估了一件事，那就是伊格西太過於善良，無法對JB扣下板機，因而失去了最終資格，而那本不該是錯誤。

不過當時哈利雖然教訓了伊格西一頓，卻並不是真的生氣，更沒有對伊格西失望，他只是想著，等眼下這件任務處理完，他就會想辦法說服亞瑟，讓伊格西可以暫時以見習的身分加入金士曼，最好是在自己身邊做為自己的搭擋，然後等到適當的時機，他就可以再次推舉伊格西。

只是，哈利沒料到教堂只是陷阱，他這一去，再次恢復記憶時，伊格西已經在自己沒看見的時候，解決了華倫坦，拯救了世界，並繼承了自己的加拉哈德，成為了金士曼的一員。

哈利一方面為伊格西感到驕傲，一方面，也為自己沒能陪在伊格西身邊而感到抱歉跟失落，在梅林壯烈犧牲後，哈利更是將金士曼跟伊格西的未來視為自己的人生意義，從此，他會為了金士曼跟伊格西付出一切。

而他不需要報酬，他既不需要錢、也不需要名譽，他需要的，僅僅只是伊格西本身。

他比誰都希望伊格西能得到幸福，也比任何人都想要得到伊格西的一切，只是他們既是同性，年齡又差距太大，所以哈利原本想一直將這份感情收藏在心中。

然而，哈利並不是一個鈍感的人，當他在飛機上為了給伊格西打氣，而隱瞞了自己真正的心情時，就從伊格西注視自己的眼神中察覺到了伊格西對自己的感情。

當伊格西緊張卻又裝作若無其事地對自己提出同居的要求時，他決定不再謙讓。

他死過一次，不希望第二次死亡時，那份死前的遺憾依然殘留在心間，所以他決定出擊，而結果很令他滿意。

如今，事件已經過了三個多月，伊格西跟哈利以及小皮克先生跟小JB，兩人兩狗住在一起，每天忙著重建金士曼、照顧兩隻活蹦亂跳的小幼犬，過著忙碌而充實的生活。

而今天，正是期待已久的金士曼西服店重新開幕的日子。

原本哈利還想趁著時間尚早先享用伊格西，但在被香檳那麼一打擾，雖然身體還殘留著燥熱，卻也失去了興致。

哈利跟伊格西兩人互相凝視了一會，同時露出了有些無奈的笑容，吻上了彼此的臉頰。

「做好準備，伊格西，我們應該用最好的狀態迎接金士曼的新生。」

在伊格西點頭同意哈利的話後，兩人一起爬下了床，走到浴室內，並肩站在鏡子前梳洗打理。

伊格西從刷牙洗臉，一直到刮鬍子後上刮鬍水的所有手法跟順序，都是從哈利那裡學來的，更不用說西裝的穿著。

在綁好領帶戴上眼鏡後，梳理整齊的髮型、合適貼身的西服，形成了最完美的打扮，兩人站在一起就是一對優雅的英國傳統紳士。

「我們出門了，你們在家乖乖等我們。」

微笑對著在腳邊搖尾巴的小JB跟小皮克先生說完後，伊格西就跟在哈利身後，走出家門，朝著金士曼西服店走去。

雖然他們的住家離金士曼的總部並不遠，不過他們記取了教訓，並沒有把住家資訊登記在金士曼的資料庫裡。

伊格西一開始輕快的腳步，在兩人越接近金士曼時，近鄉情怯的感情讓伊格西腳步逐漸慢了下來，心跳也說不上來的混亂。

當伊格西跟哈利一起站在重新建立好的金士曼西服店門口，並肩看著幾乎與原來一模一樣的店面時，所有回憶突然間湧上心頭，百感交集的伊格西突然感到鼻子發酸、眼眶濕熱。

「……在這裡被炸得亂七八糟的時候，梅林曾經跟我說過，現在不是哭泣的時候，等一切都圓滿結束了，到那時候也許才可以掉一兩滴眼淚。」

盡管壓抑著內心的感傷，卻無法掩飾聲音的哽咽，伊格西顫聲問著哈利。

「現在，一切算是圓滿結束了嗎，哈利？」

「……不，店面跟總部重建好後一切才剛要開始，」哈利將手放在伊格西的肩膀上，輕輕摟著他，「如果梅林在這裡，他應該會那麼說。」

在伊格西抬起發紅的眼眶望向哈利後，哈利的表情跟語氣無法不柔軟下來。

「但現在這裡只有我們，而我的意思是……」哈利將伊格西擁入懷中，溫柔地拍撫著他的背，輕聲低語，「是的，伊格西，一切都圓滿結束了，你做得非常好。」

這一刻，伊格西再也無法顧慮現在他們是在外頭，將臉靠在哈利的胸前，早在胸口間蓄積已久的情感終於潰了堤，化為淚水從濕紅的眼中不斷滑落。

是的，他心裡很清楚，在失去了所有的同伴只剩下自己跟哈利後，現在於仕特曼的幫忙下重新建立起來的金士曼才剛起步，身為最後存活的兩名金士曼之一，他必須跟哈利一起努力重建金士曼，根本沒有哭泣的時間。

但哈利剛才所說的話是伊格西現在最需要的。

回想起來，哈利總是能給與伊格西在那個當下最需要的東西，不只如此，哈利給伊格西的東西實在太多了－－自由、夢想、希望、未來，甚至愛情。

他是哈利培育出來最珍貴的蝴蝶，但哈利並沒有把他釘在牆上，只是用溫柔的眼神守護著伊格西，陪著他，任他自由翱翔，累了就停留在他身上歇息，然後在休息過後再度振翅飛翔。

他們都知道，伊格西現在這份潰堤的脆弱感情，只會在哈利面前展現出來，淚水流乾後，他會重新回到堅強的伊格西。

就在一切圓滿結束後。


End file.
